


Subject S0-N6

by Lizard501



Series: Red Rocket Gang Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Family Issues, Gen, I cannot stress this enough, Identity Issues, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, Rating May Change, Science, Self-Worth Issues, Told Through Holotapes And Terminal Entries, Unrequited Crush, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard501/pseuds/Lizard501
Summary: Log entry 475.One. We've finally had one function correctly for over twenty-four hours. The Director may have shut the project down, but at least we have something to show for it. Before we move on to the next project, Dr. Zimmer insists on seeing if it'll still function after forty-eight more hours. If it does, maybe we'll be able to still use it for this next project. At the very least, we won't be wasting as many resources as this already had.
Series: Red Rocket Gang Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030059
Kudos: 3





	1. Year 2265

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is told through holotapes and terminal entries. Holotapes are in italics while terminal entries are in normal text. For those who didn't read the tags, this story also has abuse in it.

_ This is Log four hundred and seventy-six. Go on, now. Speak into the holotape.  _

_ |Oh, um, of course? Um… Hi, I’m… S0-... NG?| _

_ [Sigh] S0-N6. Your designation is S0-N6. I simply must talk to Doctor Ayo about that typo. Regardless, Designation S0-N6 has successfully awakened, unlike all the other designations, and has successfully been functioning for over seventy-two hours. It seems the theory that roughly around fifty percent of DNA being copied from the original person can result in an awakened replica was indeed right. All functions S0-N6 processes are working accordingly, though, despite this, the project should be considered a failure. The Director called for the end of the project after all the wasted resources on it and considering that S0-N6 only has a rough half of the DNA sample cloned and is the only living result, there’s not much else we can, or allowed to do. I have been granted permission to use S0-N6 for further projects of mine until further notice. _

_ |Doctor Zimmer… um… if I may ask, what sort of projects am I suppose to help with?| _

_ While the Director has called for the ideal cloning to be shut down, he has approved of our studying of memory wipes of specific events. First, S0-N6, we’ll be needing you to gain some more memories. _

March 15, 2265

Dr. Zimmer’s been quite adamant about his recent little project. I’m not entirely sure what he seeks to achieve with this memory experiment, though Father still did approve of it. Surely that means there’s something to be had from this project. I will compliment the use of S0-N6 though. At the very least, we won’t be wasting another product of resources. 

While Dr. Zimmer has also enlisted my help in continuing to document the findings for this project, I’ve also gone through the notes on Project S0-Duplicate and transferred them to my personnel terminal. While the project itself has been considered a failure and it to be redacted to make room for this current one, I quite disagree that we hadn’t learned anything useful aside from the limited amount of DNA that seems to be able to be copied. Even though some of it might be considered rather inappropriate. 

I’ll also consider noting S0-N6’s behaviors both outside and a part of this project. Nothing official, but considering it’ll be the last remains of Project S0-Duplicate aside from my copy and notes, it’ll likely be the only one of the S0 model templates that’ll be walking around. 

March 19, 2265

While we’re still waiting to perform the first memory wipe, I’ve already taken a few notes on S0-N6. Even with the number of synths and scientists we have, it’s remarkably easy to spot it walking around on Dr. Zimmer’s orders to interact with the others. 

We don’t seem to make a lot of synths with red hair. At least not unless it’s for replacement. Since we used Father’s DNA for Project S0-Duplicate, S0-N6’s appearance is supposed to resemble Father’s, and yet it seems they have more taken the more recessive genes that are within Father’s DNA. Instead of black hair, it’s red and obviously with only roughly 50 percent of the DNA copied, that doesn’t account for gender. I honestly have no idea why Dr. Zimmer would proceed to allow to continue making this synth if even the gender didn’t match. 

Actually, going through the records, I think S0-N6 resembles much of the Director’s mother. I actually wonder if there might have been an accident in what DNA had been used…

I’m getting off track. Onto the actual notes I have to make, S0-N6 seems a rather inquisitive subject. I’ve caught them several times asking about another project and how a piece of technology works. Most of the time, I’ve been finding them in the Advanced Systems division looking over the laser weapons. 

We had a brief incident where we had to prevent S0-N6 from using the firing range. They seem to be very willing to be helpful at least. This could be ideal for when we finally perform the first memory wipe. 

_ Project Memory Selection, Log 5.  _

_ We were supposed to do the first memory wipe at the start of this week, but S0-N6 is still recovering from the incident with the laser weapons. I propose to Dr. Zimmer that should this first test run well, we should let S0-N6 keep that memory to avoid any future incidents. It’d save us a lot of trouble at least if we manage to pull it off.  _

_ In the meantime, I’ve let S0-N6 use a section of my room as its own to recover from the laser burns.  _

_ Should be noted that after this project reaches its conclusion, S0-N6 should be considered for maintenance work or future work to help the Advanced Systems division. During they’re recovering, this synth shows a high interest and potential in working with technology and tinkering. It actually reminds me much of when Shau- I mean… when Father was younger and doing his own projects there. It’s almost… uncanny.  _

_ Project Memory Selection, Log 10 _

_ We’ve finally performed the first memory-wipe. It seemed to be progressing fine at first.  _

_ Once more, I’ve used the same place to use for their recovery period but I’m not sure if we really should consider this a success. Dr. Zimmer is insistent on it since, by his own requirements, we did erase away parts of S0-N6’s memories and leave other parts intact. _

_ However, I don’t think we actually succeeded. S0-N6 is still functioning as normal, as far as physical movement and attributes go. But when we performed the first mental test, to make sure we actually got those memories in their entirety, something about the fifth question made S0-N6 completely break down. They just cowered in their chair and began sobbing when we questioned if they ever remembered something burning.  _

_ Dr. Zimmer insisted that we erase that memory to see if she would make that mistake over again, against my own suggestions, and clearly while the memory itself is gone, there’s still something there that we missed.  _

_ We had to perform a complete wipe afterward. S0-N6 wouldn’t stop sobbing. Dr. Zimmer still insists on this step being a success and that we should work on the next step to see what went wrong. I suppose I don’t have much say in this, but while we wait to do the second mindwipe, I can only hope we’ll be able to figure out what was the error that caused such a reaction.  _


	2. Year 2270

_ \- Are you sure it’s safe to be let around him, Alan?  _

_ -Doctor Zimmer just wants her to have a few different memories for his project. I’m sure as long as both you and I are here too, S0-N6 isn’t going to hurt Liam. Besides, Doctor Zimmer is also going to be here too. If anything, I’m sure it’ll be a promising memory for her to have. It’s been quite some time since the Institute had a baby around.  _

_ -I really wish you wouldn’t refer it as ‘her,’ Alan…. _

_ [Knocking is heard, followed by a sigh.]  _

_ -That’ll be them… [A door opens.] Ah, Doctor Zimmer! I see you’ve brought S0-N6. Oh, gee, what happened-?  _

_ -It seems S0-N6 has once again caused an incident in the Advanced Systems. It’s not of importance though. If we could come in.  _

_ -Oh, right, of course.  _

_ [Baby cooing and hiccuping.]  _

_ -... He’s… tiny.  _

_ -Yes, S0-N6. Human babies start out this tiny. Would you like to hold him?  _

_ -Alan! _

_ -Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much, Doctor Eveline. S0-N6 is quite harmless. _

_ -If you say so, Zimmer… Just… alright, hold on. See? Makes sure you support his head like this. There you go… _

_ -Project Memory Selective, Log 125. Alright, S0. Tell me about your day so far.  _

_ -Doctor Zimmer took me to see the Binet’s new baby.  _

_ -And what did you think about it?  _

_ -Liam Binet is… tiny. Cute. I really want to hold him again. _

_ -Noted. [Scribblings can be heard.] Now, on the incident in the Advanced Systems division- _

_ -How is he their son? _

_ -What?  _

_ -Liam. How is he their son?  _

_ -Well, two people contribute half of their own genetic material through sexual intercourse and that results in a baby that has half of the sire’s genetics and half of the dame’s genetics. Male offsprings are sons, female offsprings are daughters. And… um… _

_ -Am I a daughter?  _

_ -Well, no, I mean… I suppose if we ran a DNA test, it would show you as the Director’s daughter, but- _

_ -So he’s my Father?  _

_ -No… I mean… maybe genetically but- _

_ -Is he proud of me? For going through with this project? _

_ -I… I think that concludes today’s session, S0.  _

November 28, 2270

I can’t believe they actually did this. We had to forgo the last selective wipe and had to perform a full-on operation instead because S0-N6 looked at the notes of Project S0-Duplicate on MY terminal! The past weeks of getting them to build up memories, down the drain because of Dr. Zimmer’s insistence of studying her reaction to a human infant!

He insists it’ll be marvelous to see if emotion memory will still be at work like we’ve seen seeing with S0-N6, but that doesn’t negate the fact that S0 went through classified notes after being told under no circumstance were they allowed to! 

Five years of work! And he’s acting like it’s just some sort of mild error! S0-N6 is still recovering from the memory wipe and Zimmer better hope he’s right in the theory of this being a factor of its creation from Project S0-Duplicate because I am not having to password protect my terminal AGAIN! 

December 15, 2270

Project S0-Duplicate Notes

I understand his reluctance given the stunt S0-N6 pulled on his terminal but surely what could he expect when he insists on her recovering in his room. I understand it’s cost us five years of this research, but it’s already been useful in the recent line of coursers now! 

I do think S0-N6 becoming curious about her origins could also prove useful for further memories to test on erasing. I’ll admit, it does get a bit boring on erasing the same types of memories on her trying to talk to synths and staff that just give the same reactions over and over again. Maybe a placement shift could bring something different? But where… 

Dr. Zimmer

_ -And so that concludes the recent theories on the snack cakes- _

_ -Doctor Binet?  _

_ -Oh, S0-N6! Merry Christmas! Has Doctor Zimmer sent you for another memory gathering session?  _

_ -No…  _

_ -Oh, well, why are you here then- _

_ -Where is Eveline? _

_ -What?  _

_ -The other Doctor Binet. Eveline. Liam’s… mother? Where did she go?  _

_ -... You… you still remember her?  _

_ -... No? I… I remember that… someone else is supposed to be here. And they were hesitant with me being around Liam… I remember I was shown how to hold him correctly, but it wasn’t by you or Doctor Zimmer. I saw in one of the records of an Eveline Binet, so, I concluded that it must be her that’s missing. Am… I am right in concluding that, right, Doctor Binet?  _

_ \- [A sharp intake is heard] No, you… you are right… Eveline became sick, S0-N6, and sometimes us humans don’t get better from illnesses. When we don’t get better, we die.  _

_ -So, the other Doctor Binet is dead?  _

_ -.... Yes.  _

_ -... Is Liam okay?  _

_ \- He’s a baby. He’ll likely have no memories of her when he grows older and- _

_ \- Are you okay?  _

_ -... I’ll manage. Now, I do have to get back to my notes, S0. Merry Christmas.  _

_ -Merry Christmas, Doctor Binet. [Sound of a door closing.] _


	3. Year 2272

May 5, 2272

Current Project Notes

I find myself quite fascinated with what we’ve found thanks to the help of our subject. It seems the theory that the origin of S0-N6 coming from Project Duplicate was indeed the cause of the emotional memory staying behind each wipe. Thanks to my associate, I have thankfully been able to look over the notes of that project. 

Since the way Project Duplicate went about making the S0 model template for use was different compared to how any other android we’ve made, it’s made S0-N6 a rather unique subject. Now if theoretically, I could implement such information for the future coursers, we could be reaching groundbreaking advancement to recapturing escaped androids!

I will have to see about her being set into a normal routine however before full implementation can be made. I’ve been looking at my associate’s suggestion and I’m absolutely flabbergasted at the suggestion. Working with the Advanced Systems Division?! Impossible after all those incidents. If anything, we should be keeping her away from there. Even with emotional memory, she clearly does not learn her lesson from her. I would consider manual maintenance if she’d actually be able to carry the amount synths made for that are required to. 

For now, we’ll have her watching the Robotics division. 

Dr. Zimmer

_ -You can’t tell me you actually going through with this plan.  _

_ -Yes, I am, Max. It’ll be a bit more time until I can get the paperwork all set, but it could help with infiltrators we plan to use in the future.  _

_ -I wasn’t talking about your ‘personal synth’ project, Alan. I’m talking about letting Doctor Zimmer’s… pet in here. It’s just been standing there, looking at the machine's work.  _

_ -Oh, her. I won’t deny, S0 is… curious for a synth. _

_ -Well, it keeps talking to G7-81.  _

_ -Is G7-81 still doing her tasks? _

_ -Yes, but- _

_ -I don’t see much issue then. If you want to look over what they’re talking about, Max, you do have permission to record their dialogue.  _

June 10, 2272

I’m ready to pull my hair out. I understand completely that Dr. Zimmer doesn’t want another incident with the Advanced Systems division, but he goes on ahead with sending S0-N6 to the Robots division!? 

It wouldn’t be so frustrating if they weren’t going there all the time now to talk to Doctor Loken’s synth assistance while it’s working! So now most of the memory’s we’re going through with trying to decide which is one we can get rid of have a ton of mild conversation and it’s clear that G7-81 has been slacking in its performance as well! This project wasn’t supposed to hinder anyone! We’ll likely have to wipe its memories too!

Still, I’ve gone over the conversations, as Dr. Zimmer ordered, and sent the important notes to him. I’m getting concerned over him actually. Aside from my own input being disregarded, there’s something… off about him. He’s getting more into this project and how it can benefit the advancement of coursers, but I fail to see how a case of trying to fix emotion memory that probably only affect this one synth due to its origins can help with regularly made synths that are trained and given the courser chip. 

Something’s changed about him. I barely got his attention back to the other projects we’re conducting to avoid him influencing S0-N6’s memories of the Robotics division. I don’t know what’s caused it, but if I make a fuss in investigating it, I’ll be the one facing consequences… 

Maybe S0-N6 could help in another project… more… off the record. 

_ -G7! _

_ -Hmm? Have you misplaced yourself? If you need an update on your system, Doctor Binet and Doctor Loken will- _

_ -What, no! It’s me! S0-N6! Don’t… don’t you remember me, G7?  _

_ -There’s plenty of synths that also have designations starting the model template of G7. You might need an update on your system if you’ve mistaken me for one of the others- _

_ -Your designation is G7-81, your task is to help make sure the Robotics Division keeps working even when the scientists head to sleep at night. We’ve talked plenty of times. Why don’t you recognize me?  _

_ -... I…  _

_ -G7-81! Back to work!  _

_ -Yes sir! Sorry, I can’t talk now.  _

_ -...Bye, G7…  _

_ -Um… Log… 1? Recorded by S0-N6. Dated July 13, 2272. It’s been… a week since he wanted me to be used for this side project and told me to record my own logs. It’s been three weeks since I’ve talked to G7-81. Or attempted to, at least. I...  _

_ [sob]  _

_ I don’t understand. I know we get memory wipes, but she wasn’t doing anything wrong? We were just talking. Was… was that it? What about the others? Did they get their memories wiped because I talked with them too? I’m… I’m sorry, this .. this doesn’t relate to the project I just… [sounds of hiccups proceed]  _

_ He… he wants to know about Doctor Zimmer’s behavior lately. I don’t know why I’m being made to be a part of this. I don’t know much about Doctor Zimmer aside from what he’s been telling me to do in order to gain memories. He’s constantly gone back and forth on his notes on how the project could be helping the coursers… I don’t see it though. I don’t want them to feel lost like this project has been making me feel.  _

_ I… I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t want anyone else forgetting stuff as I have. I want to talk to my father, but the doctors said I’m not allowed to and that he’s too busy to talk while working on other projects. I don’t know what’s going on… [sobbing] _

_ I don't want to be here anymore. _


	4. Year 2275

March 9, 2275 

Dr. Zimmer

I understand that you were looking to put S0-N6 into a more normal routine for this project, but I fail to understand what following the steps of Doctor Binet’s own personal project is going to achieve for this. That project is still in its alpha stages. I doubt Father will even sign off on this proposal. If you really wish for S0-N6 to take up a normal routine of a personal synth, why not for yourself? 

And to add on to this, you still insist this will help with the coursers unit? Zimmer, how is the routine of a personal synth supposed to help the effectiveness of those things?!

My patience is running thin. 

March 10, 2275

Doctor E. 

I’m afraid I can’t tell you all my reasons for this. The coursers aren’t under your concerns anyway. 

As for my own reasonings for the assignment for S0-N6, I cannot take her on as a personal android for this project. Both you and I have investments and could alter some of her memories. And I’m sure that both you and I can agree that having something watching our dear Director would be quite ideal for everyone in the Institute. 

Aside from my own investment in this project, I also cannot take S0-N6 because I’ll be leaving to look into the personal retrieval of our more vital androids. I can’t risk the project being at risk with her on the above world and possibly getting shot at. I’m already putting in quite the amount of faith in you to continue this project while I am gone.

Just hold on a bit more, old friend. 

Zimmer

_ \- Log 27, recording by S0-N6. Dated March 15, 2275. Doctor Binet is conducting a social experiment by having a personal synth. She even has a name. Eve. Yeah, that’s… that’s not offputting at all. And certainly not any more than how much she looks like she could be Liam’s mother… I might not remember her, but it wouldn’t surprise me if Eve resembles Doctor Binet’s late wife.  _

_ The whole experiment caught Doctor Zimmer’s attention though and he’s been apparently talking about me becoming Father’s personal synth to help with the memory project. I don’t… [sigh] I don’t understand his terminology most of the time. Just call me his daughter. That’s what I am after all, right? What’s this talk of personal synths and all anyway. Doctor Binet is clearly not just conducting a social experiment and isn’t fooling anyone and I’m Father’s daughter. _

_ I’m… I’m getting off track. Anyway, Doctor Zimmer hasn’t only been talking about me being Father’s personal synth, but also about leaving the Institute to recover some important synths that escaped…  _

_ I… uh… I looked into the records to see which ones he’d be looking into. They’re coursers… well… one of them at least. The other one was a failed one. I don’t remember much about either of them, maybe not surprising given the whole memory project… but I think I remember A3-21 looking rather guilty at times and M7-97 … I don’t actually remember ever seeing him around. Maybe he escaped before I was made? Either way, the picture the Synth Retention Bureau has of him is… nice. Yes, very nice. Very much attractive at the very least.  _

_ Oh, I’m getting off track again! Anyway, Doctor Zimmer will be leaving in order to find them and I’m not really sad to see him go. All his talk about this project has been scaring me really. I mean, he still calls me an android, for crying out loud! I’m not that mechanical. I’m pretty sure with the records I found, I classify being more human than any other synth here!  _

_ This is… I’m getting myself worked up. I’ll record more tomorrow. _

July 19, 2275

Been trying to get approval from Father on Dr. Zimmer’s… proposal. He wants me to take over this project while he’s away. I’ve gone over S0-N6’s recordings for my side… project and… 

I’m not sure Zimmer should really have me be taking this on. If he’s the original Zimmer at all. The Zimmer I knew could still obsess over his work, but this much? This much focus and secrets? 

I knew something wasn’t right. I’m growing more and more sure each day. But if I leave to go after him, someone is going to suspect. I need to be careful. The recordings S0-N6 have been making aren’t enough. I need to look through the files. Wait, Father just sent something.    
  
[Five minutes later]

POSITIVE PROTRONS, HE APPROVED IT!?

_ -Alright, S0-N6, this is the Director of the Insitute, Shaun Valentine… Father… Father, I’m sure you’ve gone thoroughly over Doctor Zimmer’s records on her.  _

_ -Yes, I’ve gone over the reports concerning her. From what I understand, Doctor Zimmer said given my… condition, having a personal synth around would also be ideal.  _

_ -Hello Father!  _

_ -Are you sure you’re ready to approve this?  _

_ -Father?  _

_ -Yes, I’m quite sure. Given the nature of Doctor Binet’s project and how Doctor Zimmer wished to also observe what a normal routine for a personal synth would affect in this memory experiment- _

_ -Father- _

_ -S0-N6, unless you are asked to do something or you are unsure of how to a task, you will remain silent.  _

_ -... I… Yes Father…  _


	5. Year 2278

_ -Log… honestly, I lost count at this point. It’s May 6, the year 2278 though.  _

_ -S0?  _

_ -Oh, hi G7! Sorry, just recording something for one of the scientists. What are you doing here?  _

_ -I um… I’m off shift before they return me to the maintenance tunnels.  _

_ -Oh that sucks.  _

_ -So what are they having you record?  _

_ -Oh right, that! Um… Well, Doctor Zimmer has been noted as ‘offline.’ I suppose that means he’s missing now. No word on the synths he’d been trying to find or the courser he took with him as a bodyguard. Not really sure how to feel about that.  _

_ -Guess that means Doctor Ayo takes over the SRB, huh?  _

_ -What- Oh, yeah. I suppose. I hope he doesn’t completely follow Doctor Zimmer’s direction on the memory project.  _

_ -How’s that been going, by the way?  _

_ -It’s been a while since the last one. It was after the second New Years’ I became Father’s personal synth. Honestly, the doctor’s been acting a bit weird since then too. I think Doctor Zimmer being listed offline has him paranoid. _

_ -I don’t blame him. They were working on this project on you for what, ten years now?  _

_ -Twelve. I… guess I turned twelve this past February.  _

_ -[laughter] Wow, really? You’re not a human, S0. I mean, you look like a fully grown one, but still.  _

_ -I know but… it’s a nice thought to think about when how old I am.  _

_ -Did you even get anything? _

_ -... No… But it’s only been, what, three years? Father might be taking some time to adjust to me being around him so much! Maybe he’ll get me something next year! _

_ -... Sure, S0. Sure… _

July 9, 2278

Dr. Li

I might not be a member of the Advanced System division, but I do wish to welcome you to our strange little family. Of course, this message isn’t just a simple welcome. Attached to this message are a few little details that can help you settle in and a few information on a few individuals around that will be important for you to know about, synth and scientist alike. 

Don’t expect to see me around. It’s likely you won’t at all. Due to circumstances, I’ll be leaving the Institute to look for an old colleague I’m sure you’ve been acquainted with. I only ask that you help monitor one of the projects I was left to watch over. It’s the second attachment I have sent with this document. The recording attached to it is not meant for you though. 

I’d… appreciate it if you kept an eye on her. I’ve tasked her with continuing with recordings and I don’t trust Ayo to take them as lightly as I do. 

Thank you. 

_ \- S0-N6, if you’re listening to this, then you’re aware that I left the Institute by now. I’ve instructed Doctor Ayo to be restrictive on the memory wipes due to some of the recent findings we’ve found during the last run. Doctor Li will be taking the recordings you have been making for me in my absence. I want you to continue making those recordings regardless. I found the answer I was looking for, but the recordings you make might be helpful for someone else here.  _

_ Don’t hesitate to talk to some of the other scientists or synths. I’m not going to be returning. Not anytime soon, I mean.  _

_ Learn what you can, explore a bit more when you can. If any of the coursers or scientists ask, just tell them it was on my last orders and you’re just carrying them out. You… I… There’s so much… I just want to say… [sigh] _

_ Don’t change, S0. _

_ \- I… I don’t understand. Why did he leave too? Was it just to look for Doctor Zimmer? I… I guess other people miss him but what was found? … I don’t like Doctor Ayo and what about this Doctor Li? He’s sure she can be trusted? … _

_ He’ll come back, right? Right?  _

_ He told me to not change, but isn’t it natural for people to change? Synths can change, right? I’ve seen some of the older Gen 3 synths just… act lifeless. Is that what he wants me to be eventually? Or is he trying to prevent that? What did he and Doctor Ayo find in the last memory wipe?  _

_ I... Am I going to be like that one day regardless?  _

_ No. No, I’m … I’m going to help more. I’m not going to be like the older synths. We’re Mankind’s greatest hope and future, we need to be better at this.  _

_ We have to be.  _

_ I have to be. _

_ [Door shutting, followed by pounding on the metal.]  _

_ -Father! Father, I’m sorry, please let me out!  _

_ -You are no longer a synth under the orders of those in charge of the memory experiment, S0-N6. If you are not going to follow the instructions of those currently in charge of you, then you can wait in there until Doctor Ayo comes to retrieve you.  _

_ -No! Please! Please! I’ll follow the instructions! I just wanted to help out more! [More pounding sounds on metal, followed by loud sobbing.] Please let me out… _

_ [Footsteps walking away]  _

_ -Father, please! Father!? Father!!!  _


End file.
